(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to motion toys, and more particularly to a uniquely configured, animated display, toy, lamp, or lantern comprising a series of rotatable cylinders and a rotatable platform which are capable of concurrent rotational movement relative to each other to provide a novel visual effect.
There is known in the prior art a wide range of animated seasonal toys which employ the use of motors and gear trains to accomplish various types of movements. Exemplary of such animated seasonal displays are talking Christmas trees, displays including an animated Santa Claus alone or in combination with Mrs. Claus, and Christmas trees with one or more openable and closeable doors which reveal an interior animated decorative scene when opened. Due to cost and pricing constraints, the majority of these animated seasonal toys do not include internal mechanics and drive systems which are capable of providing a highly sophisticated level of concurrent movement of various parts or components of the display in different directions and/or at different speeds. The present invention provides a uniquely configured animated display, toy, lamp, or lantern which provides these attributes via a novel mechanical construction of minimized complexity, and hence cost. Though the present invention finds specific utility in relation to a seasonal animated display, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the mechanical construction as will be described in detail below is applicable to non-seasonal animated displays as well.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an animated display comprising an outer sleeve which is rotatably connected to a support base. Concentrically positioned within the outer sleeve is an inner sleeve. The inner and outer sleeves are each cooperatively engaged to an actuation assembly which is disposed within the interior of the animated display. The actuation assembly is operative to facilitate the rotation of the outer sleeve relative to the support base, and the concurrent rotation of the inner sleeve relative to the outer sleeve.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an animated display comprising an outer sleeve which is rotatably connected to a support base. Concentrically positioned within the outer sleeve is a middle sleeve, while concentrically positioned within the middle sleeve is an inner sleeve. The animated display of the second embodiment further comprises an actuation assembly which is disposed within the interior thereof and is cooperatively engaged to each the outer, middle and inner sleeves. The actuation assembly is operative to facilitate the rotation of the outer sleeve relative to the support base concurrently with the rotation of the middle and inner sleeves relative to the outer sleeve.